The past
by fiftylover99
Summary: Christians past is a dark place. But we know very little. MAY DISTURB SOME VEIWERS


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved. That is the work of E.L James.

Christians pov:

Pain lashed through my body as the nasty man kicked me in the side.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please don't! Please!"

But she won't listen – she just sits there curled up in a ball. " Mommy!" the man hit me. It hurts. I fly backwards. The nasty man stands over me a smile on his lips

"Shut it you little shit, or you can watch me fuck your mommy like the slut she is!" I crawl backwards until I hit the wall.

"That's what I thought" he walks away towards mommy. I stand up. It hurts were the man kicked me. I walk to the bedroom door and go inside. I curl up into a little ball. I cover my ears so I don't hear the crying and hitting outside. _All my fault. I am a bad boy. Little shit, little shit, bad boy, little shit. _I hum and rock back and forth again and again. I think of my cars and playing with mommy's hair. But the voices are still there _little shit, little shit, little shit. _The door slams shut. I open one eye and uncover my ears. The noises have stopped. I wait. I crawl towards the door. I slowly open it. Mommy is naked on the sofa. Her face is blotchy and she has red and blue marks all over. I walk towards her. She looks at me and scowls.

"What do you want?" I point toward the kitchen.

" My tummy hurts"

"And? God Christian you are so whiny! Mommy this, Mommy that! If your hungry go get some goddamned food!" she shouts. I step back and nod. I walk to the kitchen. Picking up my blankie on the way. I open the cupboard there is some cereal. I grab the box and sit on the floor eating. I put the box back. Mommy is asleep. I grab my blankie and climb onto the sofa. I put the blankie over mommy I lie down and close my eyes. The nasty man is in my head – he is shouting at me. At mommy, little shit, _little shit__** little shit **__**LITTLE SHIT**_. I wake up. I'm cold. I walk over to my car and play with it. It zooms past my feet and up my arms it goes under the table and into the bedroom. It takes me with it. Mommy walks into the bedroom.

"What are you doing up? Get into bed Christian, it's late" she looks at me and gives me a stern look

"Well? Are you doing what you are told or not?" she has her hands on her hips. She is pretty. I nod and climb onto the big bed that me and mommy share. I curl up and she puts the blanket over me. She gives me a half smile. But her eyes are red and she looks different. Like she always does after the nasty man comes.

"Go to sleep now Christian. I have things to do" I nod

"yes mommy" and I screw my eyes shut. Mommy walks out and shuts the door behind her. I am cold and my side and head hurts were the man hit me. But the darkness takes hold of me and drags me into its arms.

I wake up. Mommy isn't here. I climb out of the bed and go to find her. Mommy is sitting on the sticky green carpet. She has her eyes closed and looks calm. I open the cupboard and get the cereal. I walk towards mommy and sit down next to her. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She grabs some cereal and eats it.

"Plat my hair please Christian" I nod and smile at her. I like to play with mommy's hair. It is pretty and feels soft between my fingers. I climb onto the sofa and sit behind mommy. I put it into three pieces and weave it like she taught me. When I finished I tied the end.

"good boy Christian" mommy said. I smiled, I like it when mommy is happy with me because it means I am being a good boy. There is a knock on the door. It is loud and mommy pales. She stands up and opens the door. It's the nasty man. He walks into the room and pushes mommy out of the way. She falls. He glares at me

"What is _he_ doing here?!" he roars

"I-I-m sorry" mommy stutters, eyes wide. He picks me up and throws me off the sofa and onto the hard floor. He is smoking and smells nasty. He walks up too me and smiles. But his smiles don't make me feel happy like mommy's do. It makes me cold and scared. He takes out his cigarette. _no, please no_, _not again_

I whimper. He picks me up and pushes his cigarette against my skin.

"Mommy! Mommy! Stop please don't! ahhh! No!" I cry and scream. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why wont mommy help me? _Its because I'm a bad boy._ He turns me over and does it again. On my back this time. I scream and try to get away but he just pushes it down harder. I howl. He drops me and I hit my head on the floor. I crawl out of the room. I go into the closet. I cry. It hurts. I hear a loud noise and a cry. I cover my ears again and wait until it stops hurting.


End file.
